


An Angel's Smile

by secondalto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's mouth inspires obsession</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an ode to Sebastian Stan's mouth.
> 
> thanks to Rainne for the beta

Steve may be a little obsessed with Bucky’s mouth.

He finds himself watching Bucky talk, laugh, smile and frown. He really can’t help himself.

Steve loves the way the corners tick up in shyness when Bucky thinks no one is looking. The way one corner exaggeratedly goes higher when Bucky smirks. The shape of the pout when Bucky doesn’t get his way. The way his mouth forms Steve’s name in a thousand ways that mean a thousand things.

Steve might even get a little bit hard when Bucky bites his bottom lip nervously. Or when Bucky sticks a perfect pink tongue out to lick his lips. Or when Bucky wraps his mouth around the opening of a beer bottle. Steve may have had dreams about having Bucky’s lips wrapped around something else entirely.

All of Steve’s dreams and fantasies come true the day Bucky looks at him, with a shy smile and a wicked gleam in his eyes. Then Bucky’s mouth is on Steve’s. Bucky’s lips mold against Steve’s. Steve kisses back, wishing this moment didn’t have to end. Then Bucky pulls back with a grin. His lips form the sweetest words ever to be said in the English language.


End file.
